


Unforgettable Love

by Crazysoul



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazysoul/pseuds/Crazysoul
Summary: It was believed that soulmates were actually just something people made up to give a better meaning to mates. it was rumored that there really was no such thing. However, in reality soulmates were real and simply were just hard to find. You were lucky if you found one. For the two alphas Hanai and Abe they did consider themselves lucky for finding their mates, their own soulmates.





	1. The Beginning of Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here. Sorry its so short :P Unbeta'd. I am currently looking for betas, if interested please pm me.

**The Beginning of Something Important**

 

** Abe' P.O.V. **

 

     When he had presented as an Alpha it honestly hadn't surprised him a bit. To be honest though, he truthfully had never cared about what he would present as, just like he had never given it much thought about his mate or soulmate as some preferred to call them. He, Abe Takaya, was a teen boy who really didn't care much about anything else than baseball. The teen had spent most of his life dreaming, thinking, and playing baseball. If you asked if there was anything else he was really interested in he would truthfully tell you that there really wasn't anything else. 

     When Takaya had first joined the team he had planned to control his pitcher. Despite his plans he, in fact, not control his pitcher. Instead he ended up listening to his pitcher. Mihashi Ren was unlike any pitcher he had ever seen. Mihashi was had no confidence and was timid as could be. When the two had first met Takaya had thought his plan would go perfectly and if he was truthfully honest he was annoyed with everything Mihashi said and did. At the time the only thing Takaya saw Mihashi as was a puppet he could use anytime he wanted on the field. It wasn't long though before all his plans fell to pieces. it wasn't long before Mih-...Ren would change Abe Takaya and make him feel things he never thought were possible.

* * *

 

      "Abe!" said male turned immediately as his voice was called to see his Captain. It didn't take long before the other male to catch up and walk next to Takaya. "So you presented as an Alpha."

 

      "Yeah," Abe said with a bored tone causing Hanai to roll his eyes and huff. Abe smirked as he heard the other Alpha mutter under his breath," Cocky asshole." 

 

       The two caught each other up with what they did over break and ideas of how to make this year's team great. With last years disappointment still in their minds they knew exactly what they needed to work on and a bit of what to expect. Last year's final game had been upsetting but it proved to be be a wonderful lesson. Unlike last year they wouldn't be going into the games as blind. This year, as second years, they were more of a team. Even with new members coming each of the second years knew that their bond would be unbreakable and that what each of the now second years would forever be connected. No matter what happened in the future they would never stop being teammates and friends. They all planned to forever be in contact with another no matter what. Yeah they knew it would be tough with everything that may or may not happen in each of their futures but they would never simply give up on one another. After all the bond that they had with one another was like no other.

       After their long discussion they made it to the field. Everyone greeted each other with grins and slaps on the back. Oddly enough though two of their members were nowhere to be seen. Thankfully enough Coach got a call right as everyone present began to start to worry.

     "Apparently Tajima and Mihashi had stayed up late to due to family emergencies. Tajima's father accidentally fallen off a ladder when trying to repair the roof and Mihashi's has a new member to his family. Before you even ask, yes Tajima's father is okay he simply is just sore and Mihashi's new member is a male who is named Akito. Both Tajima and Mihashi will be here in five to ten minutes," Coach Momoe explained after raising her right hand to silence the worried team.  

     While the team waited for their cleanup and pitcher to get to practice they prepared everything they would need and chatted about what they would do first. Abe stopped what he was doing however when he smelt a rather pleasant scent. For some odd reason he want to find the source of cinnamon and vanilla and rub his nose in it. The mere thought made Abe frown in confusion. What the hell? Where did that thought come from and why. Looking up he smelt the smell get stronger. His month watered as the scent got closer. 

    Suddenly Tajima raced passed him tackling Hanai to the ground. Abe rolled his eyes before raising his eyebrow as he realized Tajima had presented as an omega which was extremely surprising. Frowning he leaned forward as smelt a bit of a cinnamon, pumpkin spice, and vanilla on him. That wasn't Tajima's scent but in fact someone else's. Turning around back to look at the gate he realized the actual owner of the pleasant scent was coming closer. Heart racing, palms sweating, and his eyes wide his jaw dropped open in shock as he saw who the owner of said pleasant scent was.

 

   The owner of the cinnamon, pumpkin spice, and vanilla scent belonged to in fact Mihashi Ren. Throat swelling close Takaya swallowed on dry air. Dark grey-green eyes met hazel. Time stopped and Takaya was consumed by hazel eyes and the mixture scent of cinnamon, pumpkin spice, and vanilla. Nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was Mihashi Ren.


	2. Love That Can't Be Contained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren couldn't understand how he managed to end up so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!

**Mihashi's P.O.V**

 

     Mihashi Ren may have been oblivious and naive at time but there were a few things he knew for fact that he did understand. He understood what love was and how to recognize it. The hazel eyed teen also realized that at some point, his respect and admiration for Abe-kun had turned into something far more stronger than those original feelings. His feelings came to light on New Years Eve. 

     The team had originally planned to meet at the field, however it had become to cold when they arrived. Everyone had then planned to go home but a snow storm was on its way so the instead went to his place. When everyone had settled in front of the TV watching and listening to the countdown, Ren couldn't help but look over at Abe-kun. Hanai and Abe-kun where smiling as they shared stories of their younger siblings. 

     As Abe laughed at something Hanai had said, Ren felt his heart race and his hazel eyes widen in shock. Tajima, who had turned to him just as Ren let out a soft," oh," in realization of what was happening, smiled widely as he threw his arms around Ren. Snickering Tajima said," Ah you finally realized it. Congrats Ren!" Ren in response turned dark red as he broke the hypnotic trace he was under and looked away from A-...Takaya before looking at Tajima with wide embarrassed hazel eyes. "Yuu!"

   Tajima laughed loudly causing the whole team to look over. "Tajima! Leave Ren alone!" Hanai barked out with a fake glare. Tajima stared at Hanai before bursting into laughter once more. Hanai rolled his eyes as sighed. Ren looked over at Abe and turned darker red as hazel eyes met gray-blue eyes. the two stared at each-other before looking at the TV as the rest of their teammate begun to count down from ten. 

   While everyone jumped up and cheered at the start of the New Year, hazel eyes looked back at their catcher. As Abe-kun smiled a true smile and cheered along with his teammates, Ren held had his hands over his racing heart. Smiling widely with sting tears of joy filled his hazel eyes, Ren couldn't help but be overwhelmed with the love he felt and the joy he was experiencing from the love as he realized he had finally fallen in love for the first time in his whole life.

* * *

 

    It had been so long since his realization of his love for his catcher. Despite this only two people knew what he felt for the catcher. The two people were himself and Tajima. It wasn't as if he was ashamed or scared to tell the other. he was simply worried that he once he presented, Abe-kun would find someone else has his mate. This very thought is what tore Ren's heart apart late at night. Ren couldn't see anyone else as his mate and he feared being wrong. 

   While the hazel eyed teen was to busy lost in those thought he failed to recognize his own signs of presenting. His heat had hit like a truck and it had lasted over break. When it had ended he knew for a fact he was an omega. His parents had taken to the doctor to find out everything that the three of them would need to know. His parents were betas so this was new to them as it was for him. 

  Early in the morning on the day he was supposed to return to school, his aunt had given birth her baby boy Akito. His mother and father had woken him up and rushed the three of them to the hospital so that they could meet their new family member. It wasn't long after that when his his father drove back to his house to get ready for school. As he rushed to get ready his father called the couch and informed them what had happened. Saying a quick goodbye to his father he rushed out of the door hoping he would make it time and not worry Takaya.

* * *

  As he got closer to the school he ran into Tajima. The two both exchanged what happened over break and what had happened earlier this morning. They both found it comforting that the both had presented as Omegas.

 As they got close to the school the two went quiet. they both shared a look of happiness as they realized that they smelled their mate. Tajima rushed ahead as Ren closed his eyes as he enjoyed the scent of lavender, rain, and storm. Hearing a thud he opened his hazel eyes and briefly saw Tajima on Hanai. then his eyes widened as he looked up into gray-blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat as his breath hitched. Everything else around him blurred as he stared into the eyes of Abe Takaya. Tear filled his eyes as he smiled widely and tilted his head to the side. He thought he heard gasps but it didn't really matter to him. the only thing that mattered was his first love, his mate, his alpha, Abe Takaya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I hope you have a good day/night! Til we meet again!
> 
>  
> 
> Abe: *grabs Mihashi and hold him to his chest and glares at everyone else* Mine!
> 
> Mihashi:*blushes and hides face in Abe's chest*


End file.
